


Muppet Vivi

by fishbones_wishbones



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Other, blows a kiss to the ghost peppers server, muppet vivi au, vivi is a muppet in this au and it's very funny and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbones_wishbones/pseuds/fishbones_wishbones
Summary: Vivi is a muppet and Arthur and Lewis are her creators? It's confusing. Don't worry. It's just a little joke.. but in all honesty Muppet Vivi is my baby





	Muppet Vivi

How had this all happened? Arthur and Lewis were asleep, snoring silently. But Vivi couldn't sleep. Ghosts didn't really need to sleep, they just needed to rest.  
As she heard Arthur and Lewis talking in their sleep, she gave a soft giggle. She could still remember when she first met them, but most things were forgotten. She couldn't remember her real name, so she sort of… inherited the puppet's name.

Vivi.

She had been a wandering spirit for what felt like years, trying to find some purpose in afterlife. While she was trying to find a home, Arthur and Lewis had an idea. Lewis’ little sisters had been obsessed with The Muppets lately..

“Dude, we should make a muppet!”  
“Oh, that'd be really cool!”

Weeks of labor and love were poured into the puppet, and Muppet Vivi was born. She had short blue hair, round eyes, and small pink glasses that were sewn onto her face. They didn't want to give her a nose. She wore a blue scarf, and a lighter blue sweater.  
They only did small shows, with Lewis controlling the mouth, voice, and one arm. Arthur did the other arm and her posing. This left his other arm free to bring in other characters, such as a white dog that also wore glasses, or a green one eyed demon. The shows would always end with giggles erupting from the crowd of three, and Arthur murmuring about how his arm hurt.

That's when she found the Peppers. She would watch their performances, holding back giggles. That empty Muppet seemed like the perfect home for her. And so she possessed it. She couldn't do much at first. She had to regain movement, getting used to the weight. She wanted so badly to talk to Arthur and Lewis, but she didn't want to scare them! They were the first friends she had had in what felt like forever.

She couldn't help it. Lewis and Arthur were getting set up for their show, and she did it.  
She said words!  
She had had memory problems ever since she died, so she said the most recent thing she could remember.

“Hey kids!”

She felt Lewis and Arthur freeze up, and even though she couldn't see behind her anymore, she knew they were looking at each other, raising eyebrows.

“Lewis, I thought we said we weren't going to do the high voice this time!”  
“That wasn't me! I swear!”  
“Are you sure, dude?”

Lewis gave a frantic nod, and the show went on.  
She stayed silent for the rest of the show, Lewis’ normal voice substituting hers.  
After a round of applause and her bowing, the boys set her carefully in a cardboard box, careful not to knock her glasses off. 

“Goodnight, Vivi.”

Arthur could have sworn that the puppet had more of a smile than usual.

“Lewis, can I sleep over tonight?”  
“Sure!”

Arthur walked off with Lewis, leaving her in the dark.  
She should have a name, she thought to herself. She felt like Vivi would fit her! She wanted to go and find them, tell them that she was there! As she struggled to drag herself out of the box, she realized something.

If she was still a ghost, then maybe she could still float? It might be heavier, but it sure as heck would help her get out of this stupid box. She huffed quietly, forcing herself up into the air. She hovered only a few inches off of the ground, but that would be more than enough.

She pulled herself out of the box, giving a quiet but triumphant cheer. She did it! But no one was clapping…  
Oh, that's right! The little sisters were all asleep. She sighed softly. Trying to keep herself up in the air was too much effort. She dropped to the ground with a quiet thump, and decided to make use of her sleeves and crawl to wherever Lewis and Arthur had gone.

She should greet them with something first.. it had been years since she had pulled a prank on anyone! This would be great! She giggled as she walked into the first room she could find.

The lights were turned out and there was soft snoring coming from the bed. She looked around the room. Arthur was asleep, curled up in a pile of blankets. Lewis sat up. Something was in the room.  
He seemed confused. The Muppet kept crawling around the room, trying to think of a good prank to greet them with. All the while, she was giggling quietly. Lewis heard the giggling, and 

“Artie, is that you?”

Arthur mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“Huh?... Oh. I thought that was you..”  
“Well, if it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, then.. who was it?”

This was her chance! This was going to be awesome!  
She pulled herself up onto the foot of the bed, smiling. 

“Boo!”

Arthur screamed, trying to hide in the blankets. Lewis would have started screaming too, if he wasn't trying to calm Arthur down. 

After what felt like forever, Arthur finally wasn't freaking out. Vivi started giggling loudly.

“Lewis, that wasn't funny!”  
“I told you, it's not me doing that!”  
“Then who is it? The puppet?”  
“I think so..”

Vivi just smiled at the two of them.


End file.
